1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional power jack, particularly to a multifunctional power jack having a sensor protection circuit, an electrical noise suppression circuit and a power indicator circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern life, everyone needs to use electricity, while the known way of how to obtain electric power is generally restricted to plugging into a power jack. Common people don't have an idea of design and structure of electrical supply. Particularly, as far as safety installations, fuses are relied on. Fuses cut off electric power if overload happens, thereby protecting electrical devices and preventing fire. However, today's quality of electrical supply is faulty, furthermore, occasionally spikes in drawn power occur, e.g., upon starting of an electric motor, in which case cutting off of power would be inconvenient. Therefore, nominal capacity of a given electrical device is hard to specify, which carries the risk of wrong assessments and even subsequent disasters.
Therefore, there is a need to improve on conventional power supplies at the point of power jacks.